Broken Vow
by Rikunarita
Summary: Saat perasaan tak terungkapkan tertuang dalam sebuah lagu


Disclaimer : Ron Cowen & Daniel Lipman.

Character : Brian Kinney

Rate : T

Genre : Angst

**Setting, setelah Brian pulang dari Rage party dan melihat Justin pergi dengan sEthan (eh Ethan) My first song fic, disarankan membacanya sambil mendengarkan lagu Broken Vow yang dinyanyikan Josh Groban. Enjoy **

**Broken****Vow**

Aku menutup pintu loft dengan perasaan marah, oh mungkin lebih ke perasaan kesal, kecewa. Kenapa Justin harus pergi dengan pria itu, pergi tepat didepan mataku, pergi saat aku membuat pesta merayakan keberhasilannya, tidak adakah waktu yang lebih bagus dari itu? _Fuck_!.

Saat ini aku ingin ditemani teman baikku, Jim&Beam. Aku meraih botol yang tersisa didapurku dan mulai berjalan menuju seperangkat dvd stereo, aku menemuka sekeping CD yang entah milik siapa, mungkin milik Justin, atau Mikey saat dia kesini. Lagu yang mengalun membuatku tersentak dengan lirik-liriknya.

_Tell me his name  
>I want to know<br>The way he looks  
>And where you go<br>I need to see his face  
>I need to understand<br>Why you and I came to an end  
><em>

_Fuck!_! Siapa yang mau tahu nama pria itu, _that__'__s__none__of__my__business_, kenapa lagu ini bisa ada disini. Aku menenggak minumanku lagi, lagu it u terus mengalun di penjuru loft, seolah mengeluarkan isi hatiku yang paling dalam yang tidak ingin kuakui.

_Tell__ me__ again  
>I<em>_ want__ to__ hear  
>Who<em>_ broke __my__ faith __in__ all__ these__ years  
>Who<em>_ lays __with __you __at __night  
>While <em>_I'm__ here __all __alone  
>Remembering <em>_when __I __was __your __own_

_Have__ I__ ever __your __own? __Fuck__ if __I __know_, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa arti hubungan kami ini sebelumnya, aku tertawa miris.

[Chorus:]  
><em>I<em>_ let__you __go  
>I<em>_ let__ you__fly  
>Why<em>_ do__ I__ keep__ on__ asking__ why  
>I <em>_let__ you__ go  
>Now<em>_ that__ I__ found  
>A<em>_way__ to__ keep __somehow  
>More<em>_ than__ a __broken__ vow_

Mungkin Justin memang lebih baik tidak bersamaku, siapa yang tahan hidup bersamaku, siapa yang tahan untuk mencintaiku, after all im not worthed to be loved, itu yang selalu dikatakan oleh the big bad old Jack Kinney. Mungkin Justin bahagia bersamanya, namun kenapa hatiku serasa hancur.

_Tell__ me__ the __words__ I__ never__ said  
>Show <em>_me __the __tears__ you__ never__ shed  
>Give<em>_ me__ the__ touch  
>That<em>_ one __you__ promised __to__ be__ mine  
>Or<em>_ has __it __vanished__ for__ all__ time_

Mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untuk pernah mencoba percaya bahwa Justin akan selalu bersamaku, aku mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk percaya bahwa aku pantas dicintai, sehingga membuatku meruntuhkan dinding yang kubangun bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri.

_I__ close__ my __eyes  
>And<em>_ dream __of __you __and __I  
>And<em>_ then __I __realize  
>There's<em>_ more __to__love __than __only __bitterness __and __lies  
>I<em>_ close __my __eyes  
><em>

Aku menenggak minumanku lagi, berharap rasa sakit yang ada didadaku menghilang, menyatu dengan minuman ini. Tanpa sadar, aku menyentuh kaos Justin, yang tergeletak di sofa tempatku duduk ini.

_I'd give away my soul_  
><em>To hold you once again<em>  
><em>And never let this promise end<em>

Apakah aku masih bisa berharap untuk dapat menyentuhmu sekali lagi? Apakah aku mampu menerimamu kembali jika mungkin suatu saat kau mau kembali?

Aku menghabiskan seluruh minumanku, kesadaranku mulai hilang, aku tenggelam kedalam lagu sialan yang tidak sengaja kudengar ini, lagu yang secara tidak langsung menjelaskan apa yang aku rasakan! Fuck! Siapa yang meninggalkan CD ini disini sih.

_I__ let __you __go  
>I<em>_ let __you __fly  
>Now<em>_ that __I__ know __I__'__m__ asking __why  
>I<em>_ let __you __go  
>Now<em>_ that __I __found  
>A<em>_way__ to __keep __somehow  
>More<em>_ than __a __broken __vow_

_(Broken Vow – Josh Groban)_

***kucek-kucek mata* kasihan yak Brian ditinggal Justin, *tabok Justin* *Tabok sEthan* Thanks buat geng OOT yang selalu menemani kegalauan saya dilapak *eh* Review please **


End file.
